Vikings: Harsh Lesson
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: After Jarl Borg's death, an ally of his swears vengeance on Ragnar. While Ragnar is away raiding, this man seizes Kattegat and leaves his son in charge. What follows is a nightmarish experience for Bjorn and Porunn; who find themselves and their love tested by their harsh treatment. What's more, with the invaders expecting him, Ragnar will find it difficult to return to save them.
1. Chapter 1

**Vikings: Harsh Lesson**

Chapter 1 of my first Vikings story, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vikings, it belongs to History Channel.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was strange how, in the light of morning, the recent events, particularly those at night, seemed to vanish from sight. Although not from mind; there were no physical signs of it, the shrine, the tools used, the body, but the Blood Eagle performed on Jarl Borg lingered in Ragnar Lothbrok's mind.

'_It was such a waste; however necessary…the end of a strong man.' _Ragnar thought to himself. _'But he faced his death with courage. May Valhalla welcome him with open arms.'_

He turned from where he was standing to see Ubbe and Hvitserk coming towards him. He smiled and greeted the boys warmly; embracing them and ruffling their hair. His smile merely grew as he saw Aslaug approaching with Sigurd; carrying the infant with practiced ease, despite her current pregnancy. Ragnar and the boys walked over to meet her halfway. Ragnar gently took Sigurd as he and Aslaug kissed.

"Good morning, my love." He greeted her warmly.

She smiled back. "Good morning."

Aslaug looked around Kattegat; her face was serene, but Ragnar could see in her eyes, she was thinking the same as him. She too had noticed how easily things could vanish from sight. Finally after a pause, she looked back at him.

"We should go inside, dear husband." She said at last. "Torvi will be leaving soon."

Ragnar nodded slowly; Torvi, Jarl Borg's widow, she had lost so much. The least they could do was give her the courtesy of a formal farewell.

So he followed Aslaug inside; there they found the servants and slaves hard at work, moving all of Torvi's belongings to the cart outside. Torvi herself stood in the hall; she looked apprehensive. They approached her and she turned to face them, managing a tight smile.

"You'll be returning to Gotaland?" Ragnar queried.

Torvi nodded. "Things are fragile there; they are waiting for my child to be born. If a son; he will succeed his father when old enough. But if it is a daughter, I fear war will rage amongst my late husband's people, over who will succeed him. Even so, I fear there may be civil war anyway, over who rules in my child's stead if it is a son."

Ragnar and Aslaug nodded sympathetically, aware of the precarious situation. It was then that Bjorn entered the hall, along with the slave girl, Porunn. Ragnar suppressed a smile on seeing them, he knew of the relationship between them.

He would have to make sure, after the return from their latest raid, to grant her status as a free woman. He knew it was the only thing holding the two of them back. She had certainly earned it, he felt.

Porunn was carrying a small bundle of Torvi's belongings; she looked over at Torvi, as well as Ragnar and Aslaug.

"These are the last of them." She explained.

Torvi nodded. "Thank you."

Bjorn and his father shared a glance and then Bjorn and Porunn went outside.

Ragnar explained. "Bjorn will escort you to your ship."

Torvi nodded gratefully; yet still she seemed apprehensive about something.

Finally she seemed to make her decision.

"Earl Ragnar, I must warn you." She said quickly. "After what has happened to my husband…There is a man who will seek vengeance upon you."

Ragnar shook his head. "There are many who seek vengeance upon me, and just one man? I would have thought several of Jarl Borg's friends and allies would seek vengeance."

Torvi shook her head. "That may be so, but they are nothing compared to this man. I only met him once, but even that was enough to make me see the danger."

"Who is this man, that he would inspire such fear?" Aslaug asked, incredulous.

Torvi took a shaky breath before speaking. "He is Jarl Alfgeir; a close friend of my husband. A man not to be taken lightly."

"I know this Jarl Alfgeir." Ragnar replied with a grin. "You ask me to fear an old man?"

Torvi shook her head. "Old he may be, but he is still dangerous. He is smart, he is cruel, the laws of Gods and men mean nothing to him."

Ragnar remained confident however. "He is still but a man and an old one at that. I welcome any challenge from him."

Torvi realized there would be no point continuing to try and warn Ragnar. She gave Aslaug a beseeching look before bidding them farewell and leaving.

That night, once the boys were in bed and Sigurd asleep, Aslaug turned her attention to her husband. She considered the look Torvi had given her and knew things would be difficult; but she had to convince Ragnar or the danger.

Her husband, for all his greatness, had some rather unfortunate flaws. Sadly his pride and overconfidence could be counted amongst them.

"Ragnar." She said softly. "I feel we should lend some credence to what Torvi says."

He turned to her and smirked. "You fear Jarl Alfgeir?"

She sighed. "He may be an old man as you say; but she is right, he is smart, cunning, cruel…He doesn't need to fight or attack you directly to get his revenge. There are so many ways he could do it, worse still, he's likely thought of all of them."

Ragnar nodded slowly. "Maybe; but revenge, makes men reckless…"

"Not Jarl Alfgeir; I met him once myself. He is patient, beyond human patience. He will his revenge simmer for years, plotting, planning, then, in one move, he gets it." She explained.

Ragnar sighed. "I see; but still; he is only a man, he bleeds like any other."

Aslaug smiled lightly. "That is true; but despite his age, he is still a skilled warrior, not only that…His sons are just as bad as he is."

"Sons?"

Aslaug nodded. "He has two. All I ask dear husband, is that you consider everything carefully. Do not underestimate Jarl Alfgeir, or it will be your ruin."

Ragnar smiled. "As you wish, my love."

With that he kissed her and they fell on the bed, their worries about Jarl Alfgeir, momentarily forgotten.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please. Just a note, Jarl Alfgeir and his sons are complete OCs, not based on anyone specific in Viking history.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vikings: Harsh Lesson**

Chapter 2 of my Vikings story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; hope you continue to do so :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vikings belongs to The History Channel.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ragnar smiled as he made preparations; it was finally time for he and his men to go raiding again. They would sail out and meet up with King Horik's ships; then from there, on to England for ripe plunder. Floki had successfully crafted a whole fleet of new ships and the excitement was palpable. There was just one issue; which Ragnar was currently trying to work through.

"You are sure of this, Bjorn?" He asked his eldest; confused. "You wish to remain behind?"

Bjorn nodded. "Yes father; I have had a taste of glory and know what awaits to the west; I am eager for more. But Kattegat must be kept safe; especially after the warning we've received."

Ragnar sighed; he knew what Bjorn meant; he was talking of Jarl Alfgeir.

He decided to verify. "So, you opt to forgo this raid, to stay and defend Kattegat from Jarl Alfgeir."

Bjorn nodded. "I will have another chance at glory father; this is important too. What good is it, claiming plunder and glory in foreign lands, if you have no home to return to?"

"True enough; very well Bjorn." Ragnar said at last; agreeing with his son's reasoning. "I will leave you in charge of Kattegat's defences."

Bjorn nodded and agreed to accompany his father to the boats; along with Aslaug, in order to see them off.

The harbour was the site of many farewells as many of the men prepared to leave for the raid. Some were veterans who had been with Ragnar from his first raid west; others were young, fresh, going on their first raid, eager to claim glory.

Their families had gathered and were exchanging farewells, wishing them honour and glory. Ragnar smiled as he approached Aslaug and the boys. He gently kissed the tops of Ubbe and Hvitserk's heads and kissed Aslaug, gently kissed Sigurd too.

"Well, we leave soon." He said softly to Aslaug; gently placing a hand on her swollen belly. "Odin willing, I will be back in time, to see our new son born."

Aslaug nodded; although she added. "Odin willing, Kattegat will still stand when you return."

Ragnar then explained. "You need not fear; Bjorn has chosen to stay here, he will help protect Kattegat from Jarl Alfgeir."

Aslaug looked over at Bjorn and smiled, nodding.

"Very well then; I wish you well, husband."

Ragnar smiled widely, before his smile vanished. He looked around, noticing somebody missing.

"Where's Rollo?" He asked, inquired after his absent brother.

Aslaug shook her head. "I haven't seen him."

Floki; who had overheard then spoke up. "He is late; if he is any later, we will have to leave without him…or not at all."

"I am aware of that." Ragnar remarked quietly; clearly not liking the idea.

They continued to make preparations to leave; all the while keeping an eye out for Rollo. Finally however, they could wait no longer, they had to leave. Ragnar approached Bjorn.

"Bjorn, I am sorry to leave this on you. But we must leave now…I need you to find some way to placate your uncle." He explained.

Bjorn just nodded. "I understand father; I will handle it, don't worry."

Nodding Ragnar returned to the ships and soon they were sailing away as those assembled watched them go.

Bjorn looked amongst the assembled crowd; recalling a time years ago when he had stood and watched his father leave, in a similar fashion to this. He also recalled the time he himself had boarded on of Floki's ships to go raiding for the first time, the feeling had been indescribable; elating, a sense of great achievement.

He looked around at those assembled again and spotted Porunn; standing watching the ships go, a wistful expression on her face. Curious and eager to speak with her again, he moved through the crowd, towards her. She saw his approach and smiled warmly; a smile he gladly returned.

"Porunn, is something troubling you?" He asked her carefully. "I saw the way you were looking just now."

She sighed and shook her head. "I was just concerned; Earl Ragnar has decided to free me when he returns."

Bjorn smiled widely. "That is wonderful; why would you be concerned?"

"What if he doesn't return, what if something happens to him, what if he dies?" She gave by way of an answer.

Bjorn now understood what she meant and gently put his hand on her shoulder.

He reassured her. "It will be fine; nothing will happen. If it does however and father dies, I will succeed him remember. So you can be certain of your freedom."

She smiled at that; remembering and nodded, relieved. Once free she intended to follow in the footsteps of her hero, Bjorn's mother Lagertha, and become a Shieldmaiden. She had already started practicing for combat, aided by Bjorn.

It was then however, as the crowd began dispersing, that Bjorn spotted his uncle Rollo. He was standing, looking irate, as he observing the departing boats. Moving quickly Bjorn hurried over to him.

"Uncle Rollo; there you are?"

Rollo turned to him, glaring. "They left…"

Bjorn nodded. "They couldn't wait any longer."

Rollo sighed and groaned, muttering. "Of course."

His reactions, the way he moved, suddenly made it clear why he had been delayed. He had simply drank too much last night and was only just recovering.

"Uncle Rollo; even though you've missed the boat, there is still things you can do." Bjorn explained. "You could help here, we…"

Rollo shook his head. "No, I have missed my chance; I fail to see what help I can provide."

Before Bjorn could explain about Jarl Alfgeir and the threat he posed, Rollo stalked away, still clearly irate. People watched him go but wisely stayed out of his way. Bjorn met Aslaug's gaze and sadly shook his head.

She sighed and, knowing nothing else could be done, ushering the children inside. Bjorn meanwhile, turned his attention towards ensuring Kattegat's defences.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vikings: Harsh Lesson**

Chapter 3 of my Vikings story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vikings belongs to the History Channel.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Bjorn stood alert as Aslaug sat in the hall of Kattegat, in her usual chair, listening as the people brought their problems for consideration. He was standing off to the side, out of sight; watching carefully. He wasn't normally like this; but he was trying to remain unobtrusive right now.

He was still considering how best to focus on this threat posed by Jarl Alfgeir. He had spoken with those in Kattegat on how to improve their defences and had no doubt that they would hold up. As such, a night attack was unlikely to succeed; but that didn't mean they could be complacent.

With their new defences and the closed gates at night, an attack would be extremely difficult, but not impossible. During the day, Alfgeir's army would have the advantage of numbers. But there were ways to make things difficult for them, a chance to trick Alfgeir and his men into traps and reduce their effectiveness.

Aslaug happened to glance in his direction and gave him a slight nod.

He knew what it meant. _'She has everything under control; that will give me a better chance to look at things without being interrupted too much.'_

So he used this to move along the side of the room until he reached the doors. He slipped through the doors, heading outside.

He looked around; he was concerned, these defences they had set up were their only true hope. He was the only heavily trained warrior in Kattegat now; the others were all simple normal people. They would fight too, he knew that, but they weren't properly skilled warriors. Just about all their best warriors had gone raiding after all. Apart from him, the only properly skilled warrior was his uncle Rollo, who had not been seen after leaving following his missing the boat.

Bjorn shook his head. _'Where is Uncle Rollo; we need him here?'_

He looked around once more at Kattegat and the defences they had added, such as sharpened stakes on top of the walls, reinforcing the gates and similar matters. Truthfully there was little else they could do; except wait and prepare for anything that Jarl Alfgeir could throw at them.

He turned away and walked down to the harbour; he needed some time to clear his head. He stopped on the pier; looking out over the sea. He smiled as he took in the view. He recalled his exhilaration when he first set sail west with his father, from this very pier.

'_I wish I could have gone; but I would not leave Kattegat defenceless.' _He pondered to himself. _'Still, father told me what Aslaug said about Jarl Alfgeir. What if he doesn't have anything planned yet, what if he's waiting for another chance, a better chance?'_

The thought stuck with him; but he quickly pushed the thought away. He had to focus on what was happening now. It was then he spotted Porunn, slipping away quietly into the nearby woods. He smiled knowingly and followed her quietly.

He stood at the edge of the clearing, smiling lightly as he watched her training for combat again. She hadn't noticed him yet and as he watched he noticed she was getting better. Finally she finished and he stepped forwards, he cleared his throat. She spun around, weapon ready and he gently held his hands up.

"Whoa, easy." He said with a smile. "It's just me."

She relaxed, lowered her weapon and shield, returning his smile. "Bjorn, what are you doing sneaking up on me like that?"

He shook his head. "I was watching you that's all; you're getting better all the time."

She smiled wider; Bjorn noticed the slight flush on her cheeks. He said nothing about it however. Instead he stepped closer; close enough he could hear her breathing quicken. He leaned in close and she reciprocated, their lips meeting. Their kiss was brief however, before Porunn broke it as Bjorn tried to deepen the kiss.

"Bjorn we shouldn't…" She said softly. "Not like this; I know how you feel…But it would not be appropriate."

Bjorn sighed; Porunn was still sensitive about her status of a slave. She knew Bjorn loved her, she felt the same for him, but he didn't think they should be seen so close, due to her being a slave still. While he truly didn't find that an issue to him, he accepted it for her sake.

They were on their way back to the hall when it happened. One of the men who worked in the kitchen approached Porunn. He had an unsettling grin as he leered at her.

"There you are girl." He remarked, even his voice was slimy. "I've been looking for you."

She turned away from him, a distasteful expression on her face. The man took this as an invitation apparently to touch her inappropriately, grabbing her behind. She twisted away but he made to grab her again. However then suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his wrist. Bjorn had grabbed him; glaring at him darkly.

"That's enough." He snarled." Back to your duties."

The man spluttered. "I just…she…"

Bjorn shook his head. "Enough."

With that he let go and the man rushed away fearfully. Porunn sighed and shook her head.

"Bjorn, you don't have to…"

Bjorn then turned to her; still angry. "Has he done that to you before?"

She bit her lip. "Bjorn…"

"Has he?" He asked again.

Finally she nodded and Bjorn sighed.

"I'll have to talk to Aslaug about this." He said at last; calming himself with supreme effort. "He can't remain here if that's his behaviour. Just because we end up freeing you won't stop him. He'll just start harassing another girl."

Porunn shifted slightly, uncomfortable with that but then finally sighed and accepted this. She then left, heading back to the kitchens to work. Bjorn meanwhile returned to the hall.

By now Aslaug was alone in the hall; still seated. Bjorn approached her; she smiled warmly. True he lived with his father now, but despite everything, Aslaug simply remained another woman to him, she never came close to replacing his mother. Yet they were cordial to each other, forming a mutual respect after all this time.

He shared his worries about Porunn and the recent incident, adding what Porunn had revealed about the man. Aslaug was horrified by this, immediately planning to take action regarding the man. They also discussed Rollo's disappearance, wondering where he had disappeared too.

Amongst all this, their main issue was wondering when and, indeed if, Jarl Alfgeir took his revenge.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vikings: Harsh Lesson**

Chapter 4 of my Vikings story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vikings belongs to the History Channel.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Night had fallen over Kattegat, everything appeared to be still; save for trees and bushes being ruffled in the wind. However this wasn't the case; one person was moving, one of the servants. He was moving quietly; towards the western side of Kattegat, he held an unlit candle in his hand, as well as the means to light it. He glanced around carefully; nobody could see him.

Smirking he hurried over to the western gate; still taking pains to ensure he wasn't seen. He had already planned everything out; he could hardly wait for things to get started. His reward for this would be considerably, of that he was certain, his main reward however, would be to finally have his heart's desire.

'_She shouldn't have been so stubborn.' _He thought to himself. _'But soon she'll be mine and then, with everything else…'_

He trailed off in his thoughts, grinning at the thought of his impending reward. Focusing he prepared himself; he had reached his destination. Working quietly he slowly, but surely, got the western gate open, enough that it could be opened from the outside now. Moving to the gap between the gates, he lit the candle and gave the prearranged signal. He then stepped back and extinguished the candle.

Taking cover he waited as finally, the gates opened and quietly the army slipped into Kattegat. Once they were all inside; another signal was given and the army attacked the unsuspecting Earldom.

Bjorn was awoken by shouting; he leapt from his bed, seizing his sword. He was clad in just his breeches, having no time to get properly dressed. He stepped out into the corridor, just in time to see a warrior, clad in armour and wielding an axe, approaching him. The man cried out and attempted to attack. Bjorn was quicker however and was able to kill the man.

"What is this?" He muttered, shocked. _'We're under attack, could it be Jarl Alfgeir? But how, the defences…No time, I need to act quickly.'_

He turned, in time to kill another warrior. He hurried towards the Earl's chambers; he burst through the door, in time to find Aslaug, awake and cradling Sigurd, looking worried.

"Bjorn?"

He quickly explained. "We're under attack; I need to get you out of here."

She nodded, there was a way for her to get out; a hidden exit. They immediately began heading in that direction, luckily no other warriors appeared. They could hear the sounds of battle, screams and shouts. Finally they reached their destination and Bjorn moved the wooden beams blocking the exit.

"Go, you have to hide." He said urgently.

She shook her head. "Ubbe and Hvitserk…"

Bjorn urged her onwards. "Go, I'll get them."

She reluctantly did so, carrying Sigurd and moving with difficulty due to her pregnancy. Bjorn turned and rushed back to the boy's room.

The sounds that reached the room had woken Ubbe first. He sat up in bed, worried. He got out of bed and slowly moved towards the door. The sound of him moving awoke Hvitserk who also sat up. Before either of them could say or do anything, the door burst open and a large man, heavily armed stood there. He glared and raised his weapon, aiming for Ubbe first as he was closest.

Yet before he could strike he grunted, a sword protruding through his chest. The sword disappeared and the man dropped to the ground. Ubbe stepped back, Hvitserk leapt from his bed. Both were scared but then saw their half-brother standing there, having killed their attacker.

"Bjorn!" Ubbe cried out.

Bjorn stepped forwards. "We need to leave, quickly; we're under attack. Your mother and brother are safe; come on, I'll take you to them."

The boys nodded and hurried after Bjorn as they rushed through to the hidden exit. They ran across two more warriors who tried to attack. Bjorn acted at once and cut them down. Soon they reached the exit and Bjorn urged the boys through. He then heard the shouting growing louder.

"Run, now!" He cried, knowing he had no choice.

Before the boys could protest he closed the exit, hiding it from view and hurried back. He faced down another two warriors. Before he could attack however, an unseen third warrior slammed the pommel of his weapon into the back of Bjorn's head, knocking him out.

When Bjorn came to he was being forced to kneel in great hall of Kattegat. He was tightly bound and despite his efforts, escape was impossible. Ignoring the threats of his captors and the throbbing in the back of his head, he looked around.

There were many other captives; many of them people he recognized, many he knew well. His stomach lurched when he saw Porunn amongst the captives. She met his gaze and nodded to him, her face serious and strong. He returned the nod; finally tearing his gaze away. It was then he saw him; the man standing in the middle of the room.

The man was tall with sinewy muscle, perhaps a few years younger than Ragnar, being in his early thirties at the most. He had dark brown hair which he tied back, out of his face and a short, closely trimmed full beard and moustache and cold dull blue eyes. He was clad in blood-stained armour and was clearly part of the fighting.

Bjorn could see the man was used to exuding authority; yet he was too young to be Jarl Alfgeir. It was then a man who could only be said Jarl entered the hall from outside. Like the young man, he looked as if he had been in battle; a remarkable feat for his age. He had a slightly more heavyset build than the first man; his hair was in fact quite short and rather grey although he had a long goatee beard and brown eyes that were just as cold as the first man's.

Jarl Alfgeir looked around at the defeated captured people of Kattegat, then turned to the first man.

"This is everyone who has not been killed; Hreinn?" He queried.

Hreinn nodded. "Yes father, a great victory for us."

That confirmed the young man's identity; he was one of Alfgeir's sons. The only question remaining was if he was the older or younger son. While both had inherited much of their father's 'interesting' traits, the older son was noted to be slightly impatient compared to his brother.

Alfgeir shook his head. "No, it is not…Where is Ragnar's wife, his children…I only see one of them?"

Hreinn bowed slightly. "I…my apologies father; I will have them found."

"Good; well; I will only stay a short while. Hreinn…I hope you enjoy your prize." Alfgeir then remarked; Hreinn was confused, until he elaborated. "I leave you to claim Kattegat as your own."

A smirk spread over Hreinn's face at that then a new voice spoke up.

"What of my reward, Jarl Alfgeir?"

Heads turned; Bjorn heard Porunn's sharp hiss of breath. The man who had spoken was the one who had harassed her during the day; that Bjorn had forced back off. His words immediately marked him as a traitor who had let the enemy in. Now the invasion made sense.

Alfgeir quirked an eyebrow.

"Who is this man?"

Hreinn explained about how he was the one who had allowed them into Kattegat. The man smirked, clearly proud of his treachery. Alfgeir nodded as he heard this; clearly taking the information in and seemed to finally make up his mind.

"Very well then." He said at last. "Come, I shall reward you myself."

The man grinned and approached Alfgeir; only for the grin to disappear when Alfgeir, with remarkable speed, sank a dagger into the man's belly.

Hreinn was shocked by this. "Father!?"

Alfgeir withdrew the dagger and the man sagged, clutching at his wound.

"Trust not a man, who has betrayed his master." Alfgeir remarked casually, thrusting the blade into the man's chest this time. "Nor take him into your own service…"

He yanked the blade free and spoke once more. "…Lest he betray you too."

With that he cut the man's throat and threw him to the floor. He sheathed the dagger and sighed.

"Dispose of the body…Now, Hreinn, I know of your 'appetites'." Alfgeir remarked distastefully. "Pick one and be done with it."

Hreinn grinned at that and soon turned his gaze to the women, much to the horror of those watching.

As Bjorn feared, as if the Gods were laughing at them, he stopped in front of Porunn and grinned, using a hand to force her to look at him.

"Get off me!" She spat.

He laughed. "I like this one, lots of spirit. I'll enjoy breaking her."

Bjorn reacted immediately, struggling against his bonds. "No, unhand her!"

All eyes turned to him, including Alfgeir who smiled darkly; the smile was cold, not reaching his eyes.

"Ah, Bjorn Ironside; Ragnar's infamous son…I could use a man like you, for some research I've been looking into." He remarked; his voice soft and all the more threatening for it. "Take him to the dungeon's at once."

Hreinn laughed and added. "Take the girl to the Earl's chambers and prepare her for me, I'll be along later."

Bjorn and Porunn tried to struggle but it was futile and they were dragged away from each other and into a living nightmare.

* * *

End of chapter, things have become more dramatic now, read and review please.

For those interested, the basic appearance of Alfgeir and Hreinn are in fact based on certain actors. Feel free to look up images of said actors if you like; Alfgeir is based on the actor Matthew Marsh; while Hreinn is based on Kieran Bew.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vikings: Harsh Lesson**

Chapter 5 of my Vikings story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; well, actually it isn't destroyed, merely damaged slightly. After all, they intend to occupy Kattegat.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vikings belongs to the History Channel.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Bjorn growled as he tugged at the chains which held his arms above his head. He could believe how rapidly things had fallen out of control; all thanks to a traitors actions. Now he was held captive in his own home, trapped in the dungeons, worse, he knew Porunn was left to mercy of Hreinn. He could see easily what that man intended and he was powerless to stop him.

'_The only consolation is that the traitor got what he deserved.'_ He thought to himself bitterly. _'Yet for Jarl Alfgeir to do that; this man truly is as dangerous as they say.'_

A strange chill ran down Bjorn's spine; something that unsettled him. It was fear; he hadn't felt fear since he had been a child. But Jarl Alfgeir was unlike anyone he had faced before. He was pulled out of his ruminating by the door opening and Jarl Alfgeir himself stepping in. The man was observing Bjorn with a strange, clinical expression; he walked completely in a circle around Bjorn, observing everything, every muscle.

Finally he stopped, directly in front of Bjorn, looking him directly in the face.

"You certainly have strength; I hope it will be enough for my plans." He remarked. "This will make a remarkable learning experience."

Bjorn glared. "What are you talking about; how can torture allow you to learn anything?"

Alfgeir shook his head; making it clear Bjorn got it wrong.

Alfgeir stepped back slightly and smiled.

"Ah dear boy, torture is just the beginning. You see, I have a remarkable fascination, young man, with pain. I want to understand pain; can it be…measured, does differing ages, races, gender…builds, affect an individual's reaction to pain." Alfgeir stated, his eyes shining with glee. "But torture, is but the first step; I have already tortured a good number of people, I have learned plenty. I now want to learn something new."

With that Jarl Alfgeir signalled to men outside who approached and Bjorn was taken down from the chains. However chains were used to then manacle his wrists and ankles; he was then led out of the dungeon, behind Alfgeir.

"I have a test for you; Bjorn Ironside." Alfgeir stated as they walked. "Depending on how you do, you may even earn a few rewards…such as food."

Bjorn glared, understanding all too well what Alfgeir meant by that.

'_So I am to be starved, unless I do what he wishes…What could it be; why is he plotting?' _He wondered to himself.

Alfgeir was smiling lightly; already fascinated, as he was prepared to finally acquire new information for his fascination. It did not take them long to arrive at their destination; the great hall of Kattegat. Bjorn was shocked by this; before he found himself being thrown to the ground.

He pushed himself back to his feet, with some difficulty as he was still chained up. He found he was standing in the middle of a circle of Alfgeir's men; Hreinn was sitting on Ragnar's throne, Alfgeir didn't seem to mind. In fact he sat at a lower level, with a table in front of him.

It was them, with a jolt; that Bjorn realized that, surprisingly, Alfgeir could read and write; a quill and sheets of parchment were positioned before him along with other writing implements. He was sitting, quill poised, ready to start writing as he watched Bjorn.

Bjorn felt rather unsettled by the man's gaze; but he turned to face Hreinn as the man smirked.

"I see you are ready; well, it's time for my father's little test. He's no doubt told you, if you do well, you'll get to eat." Hreinn remarked. "So be it; we shall start; as much as I'll enjoy this, I think I'll enjoy what's waiting for me in my bed more."

Bjorn glared. "You will not hurt Porunn."

Hreinn laughed. "Oh, is that her name, thank you. Now, let's begin."

It was then things became clear to Bjorn as a large, muscular man emerged from the crowd surrounding him. He wasn't chained and was therefore uninhibited; worse still; he looked like he enjoyed inflicting pain. Bjorn could hardly get his arms up to defend himself as the man attacked.

The punch caught his jaw and sent him reeling back. He was caught by those behind him and pushed back into the arena. He was being forced to fight, without weapons or any protection, while chained up. He grit his teeth and prepared to fight.

He gave it his best effort, but being handicapped as he was, made it harder than he ever thought. He was badly beaten by the massive thug; although he had managed to get several good blows in. He took yet another blow and staggered slightly; he shook his head and spat a mouthful of blood.

He could see Alfgeir, sitting at his table, writing feverishly; his eyes practically gleaming as he observed all of Bjorn's pain. But Bjorn had had enough; glaring he waited until the thug tried to attack again. He then caught the man's arms and swept his legs out from under him. The man fell to the ground and Bjorn used his knee to pin him by the throat as he used his chained fists to beat the man's face again and again until finally he was dead.

Fighting to catch his breath, Bjorn stood again, glaring at Hreinn and Alfgeir. Alfgeir however smiled.

"Excellent." He remarked, breathlessly. "This is excellent; well Hreinn, as we agreed with him?"

Hreinn nodded and smirked; throwing something at Bjorn. "Here, you earned it."

Bjorn caught the food he was thrown, a lump of hard bread.

"You want more; you'll have to do more." Hreinn taunted.

Bjorn growled but said nothing, he might have guessed. He bit back any complaints however; ignoring the pain as best as possible as he was dragged back to the dungeons. Satisfied with this, Alfgeir, Hreinn and their warriors removed the body and began to retire for the night.

Hreinn smirked as he made his way to the Earl's chambers; already savouring what was to come. He had enjoyed the show that Bjorn had put on for them and of course there was more to come. Finally he entered the Earl's chambers and grinned; his men had followed their orders well.

The girl he had chosen, now he knew her name was Porunn. They had managed to relieve her over her clothing, just as he wished, and had successfully chained her to the bed. She was now helpless; but that didn't stop her struggling and glaring at him. He laughed and approached her.

"Stay away!" She snarled.

He simply laughed and began to undress. "Now dear Porunn; that won't do at all; you are mine now and you will address me properly."

She was shocked that he knew her name. "What, you…Never, I…"

She was cut off by him climbing on top of her, forcibly claiming her mouth with his own. She struggled but he was stronger than she thought.

He pulled back and grinned. "You are certainly the kind of women men dream of; I can hardly wait to satisfy myself."

Porunn froze; fear gripping her; she knew what he meant. "No…"

He simply laughed and prepared to claim her; despite her protests.

* * *

End of chapter, things are getting more intense now, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Vikings: Harsh Lesson**

Chapter 6 of my Vikings story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked those moments too. Yeah, it's pretty bad for her.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vikings belongs to History Channel

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Aslaug bit her lip; fretful as she cradled Sigurd. Thankfully he was still asleep; she gently moved a hand to her swollen belly, before looking around. She had taken the hidden exit and was now in the woods outside Kattegat, standing beneath a tree. From here she could see Kattegat itself and she noticed, with dismay that it was completely under control of the attackers.

'_There is no doubt now; such efficiency in the attack…'_ She noted worriedly. _'It was Jarl Alfgeir without a doubt.'_

She knew that anyone still in Kattegat was now at Alfgeir's mercy, as well as those he had with him. She pondered what she about the man, during the time she lived in Gotaland. She had met Alfgeir and his eldest son Hreinn once, that was enough for her. She could tell right away both were cold, dark, ruthless and cunning. Hreinn however had a streak of arrogance, tempered with impatience which could serve as a weakness if taken advantage of.

She hadn't met Steini, Alfgeir's younger son; but knew him to be as cold, ruthless and cunning as his father and brother; perhaps even more so, without his brother's impatience or arrogance. She shuddered as she thought about those men, in control of Kattegat; knowing all too well what they were capable of. Even Jarl Borg's enforced rule of Kattegat would seem tame compared to these men.

She continued to fear, in her current condition, there was nothing she could do to help Kattegat. She was pulled from her thoughts however when she heard voices calling out. For a moment she was afraid she had been found; but then the voices became distinct and she realized they were the voices of children. Children calling out for their mother, not only that, she recognized the voices. She almost cried in relief as she hurried as fast as she could towards the voices.

"Ubbe, Hvitserk!" She cried out as she finally saw the boys.

They turned, Hvitserk clutching his older brother's hand. They then smiled when they saw her and ran to her.

"Mother." Ubbe gasped as they reached her.

They both immediately embraced her; she did the same, as best she could, still holding Sigurd.

She smiled relieved. "Thank the Gods you are safe."

They nodded, Ubbe looked grave however. "Bjorn, he stayed behind; he…"

Aslaug nodded, understanding now what had happened. Bjorn had sacrificed himself to get her boys to safety. He was now no doubt held prisoner, at the mercy of Alfgeir; if he was still alive that was.

"What's happened, why were we attacked?" Hvitserk asked; looking back at Kattegat sadly.

Aslaug shook her head. "I'm sorry boys, this isn't the time. We need to move, we're still not safe here."

The boys nodded; both clearly upset and worried. Ubbe held out his arms.

"I'll hold Sigurd, mother." He said.

She smiled and gently passed Sigurd to his brother, then, taking Hvitserk's hand, she left the area, the boys staying with her, as they sought to find safety.

Aslaug wasn't sure how long they had been walking, but suddenly she heard the sound of more footsteps. She urged the boys to follow her quietly and they went to hide. Aslaug watched carefully, noticing the footsteps were getting closer. Suddenly the footsteps stopped; Aslaug tensed, had the figure seen them, despite their hiding. It soon turned out that was the case, but luckily, they weren't in danger from this person.

"Aslaug?"

The boys gasped and Aslaug turned sharply; but they then relaxed when they saw it was Rollo.

"Uncle Rollo!" Hvitserk cried, running to him and embracing him.

Rollo smiled lightly, but then looked confused at them. "What is going on, what are you doing here?"

Aslaug sighed sadly. "Kattegat's been attacked, by Jarl Alfgeir, just like we were warned. He's taken the town over and for all we know Bjorn has been taken prisoner…That is if he lives."

Rollo growled as he heard this. "Curse them; they must be made to pay for this."

He made to draw his weapon and start to walk away; but Aslaug caught his arm.

"No Rollo, don't…" She began.

He turned to her. "What, you have me leave this?"

"You cannot do anything alone; we need help." She explained. "We need to find help; if Ragnar returns; he'll fall into a trap himself."

Rollo growled but admitted she was right and so, making sure they were safe, he led them away.

* * *

Bjorn grunted in pain as he took another blow. He was once more in the 'arena' being forced to fight, while handicapped. The pain grew, he was given hardly any rest, only given a little food, most of it hard or not exactly fresh. Yet still despite everything he had survived, he had beaten all those put against him. He narrowly blocked another blow before delivering one of his own.

The blow struck forcefully, knocking the man to the ground, he did not get back up again. The 'arena' was covered in blood, as was Bjorn and those he had beaten. Finally, after the usual ritual of being given some meagre food, witnessing Alfgeir writing his notes and Hreinn watching him with a smirk; he was taken back to the dungeons. He was soon chained to the wall and left there.

He was left alone in the semi darkness; he had enough movement in his arms to eat the food. He did so, glaring darkly at the door. Not too long afterwards however the door opened again, Hreinn entered, grinning unsettlingly at him.

"Well, well, having a good time boy." He remarked. "I know I am, that girl, Porunn. Such a delight in bed."

Bjorn let out a roar of anger and tried to attack Hreinn; but the chains stopped him.

'_He didn't, he can't have…oh Porunn, I'm sorry.' _He thought frantically before he growled at his tormentor. "You'll pay for what you've done."

"How defensive, boy, she's a slave, she's fulfilling her purpose." Hreinn replied casually; with a cruel smirk on his face.

Bjorn continued to struggle but stopped, as did Hreinn stop his taunting, as Alfgeir entered the cell.

Despite his age the old man was clearly still a force to be reckoned with.

He glared at his son. "That will do Hreinn. I expect you to take your duties here seriously.

Hreinn bowed respectfully. "Yes father, I will keep control of Kattegat. Ragnar Lothbrok will not return, I promise that."

"Good; also, make sure you search for and find his wife and children…It will be necessary to deal with them." Alfgeir added. "I also expect Bjorn Ironside's…lesson to continue, take more notes."

Hreinn bowed again respectfully and they both left the cell, leaving Bjorn in the semi-darkness again. Following this and ensuring Hreinn understood his orders, Alfgeir took his own personal guard and left Kattegat, returning home.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Vikings: Harsh Lesson**

Chapter 7 of my Vikings story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them all :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vikings belongs to History Channel.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Hreinn smirked as he sat upon the Earl's Throne; the throne that was now his.

'_If only I could see the face of Ragnar's face, when he learns I sit in his chair.' _He thought gleefully. _'It is always more fun to ruin your enemies…before you kill them.'_

He was sitting back on the throne, watching with glee at Bjorn who was in the 'arena' again. Hreinn, taking liberties with his father's absence, had forced Bjorn to face two assailants at once. He was taking a beating yet Hreinn could not deny he was impressed. The young man was still standing and still trying to fight.

Hreinn shook his head. _'Incredible, this boy doesn't know when to quit. Still, impressive strength; this makes for interesting material for father.'_

He made notes as he observed before taking a drink. He had drained it so he held it out, waiting for it to be refilled. He grinned as did those closest to him. He was now forcing Porunn, who was chained, similar to Bjorn, to serve him, clad only in half a dress, completely naked from the waist up. The young woman blushed furiously as she refilled Hreinn's drink, aware of the men's gaze on her exposed body, particularly her breasts.

She glowered. _'Bad enough that monster defiled me; if he…if he's…Ugh.'_

She had finished pouring the new Earl's drink and was now finding him groping her roughly.

She struggled but Hreinn was too strong and was clearly enjoying himself. He cruelly squeezed her breasts, as well as pinching her nipples. She grit her teeth and tried to bear it, already aware what he had planned for her that night.

Hreinn laughed. "Just as good as last night; strong and firm, just the way I like them."

He finally let her go and she staggered away, almost tripping on her manacled ankles. This prompted more laughter, as well as lewd comments from the men. Her face burned in shame as she glared, fighting to maintain her dignity. Hearing what was being said, even witnessing Hreinn's groping of her, Bjorn was consumed by rage and viciously lashed out at his two attackers.

Bjorn finally beat one of them down. _'I'll kill him, that fucking monster, I swear…'_

The second got a nasty blow in, just below his eye, sending him reeling backwards. He quickly raised his hands and blocked the next attack before finally fighting back and taking down yet another man. He then glared up at Hreinn; he started to approach, only to be blocked by a pair of guards. Hreinn made a few more notes and then straightened up.

"Excellent work, I'm very impressed." He stated truthfully, yet still with a mocking edge to his voice. "That's earned you this."

He threw a moderately sized slice of meat at Bjorn, which he caught, nearly fumbling due to his injuries.

"You…" Bjorn growled.

Hreinn merely laughed, grabbing and groping Porunn again. "Oh what's your problem, I'm merely ensuring this slave fulfils her purpose."

With that, before Bjorn could react, he was dragged away, leaving Hreinn to let Porunn go again and took another drink.

Porunn grit her teeth, trying hard not to react as she was dragged back to the Earl's chambers. The men were laughing; leering at her semi-exposed state. But were careful not to actually touch her; knowing Hreinn would kill them if they did.

"Oh she knows how to keep a man happy." One of them remarked. "Look at those, any man would love to get lost in them."

The other laughed as they dragged her into the room and immediately forced the lower half of the 'dress' she had to wear, off. She was now completely naked and helpless as they forced her down onto the bed and chained her up.

"No, stop, you don't…" She broke out but the men laughed.

"Keep trying whore." The man laughed.

The other one grinned. "Nice teats, great ass, no wonder Lord Hreinn enjoys her."

Still laughing they left, Porunn was now trapped, she struggled and tugged the chains without any success. She growled; not giving up and still trying to break free.

'_I can't just take this; I may still be a slave, but in name only.' _She told herself firmly. _'I was to be freed. I can't let him get away with this; this indignity will not go unpunished.'_

Despite this, it was clear to her; she was trapped and was unable to get free, not without help.

She could now only wait in an agony of terror, as finally the door opened and Hreinn entered. More accurately however, he staggered in.

"Ah, there you are, all ready for me." He remarked, his words slurred. "I can hardly wait; we'll have even more fun than last night."

He staggered over to the bed, Porunn watched him carefully, fearful, yet also hopeful. Anticipation made her still; which worked in her favour as he took that for capitulation. He laughed and began to undress, climbing on top of her.

He began groping her again as he spoke. "That's better, you've learned since last time. Oh trust me, now you've stopped fighting your fate, you'll truly enjoy this."

Porunn inhaled sharply, trying not to give him the pleasure of a full reaction, as he took his mouth to her breast and bit the nipple harshly. He was about to move to the next breast when suddenly he let her go, crumpled in a heap. He was half on top of Porunn, partially on the bed and partially off it, completely unconscious.

'_It, it worked.' _Porunn thought; relieved.

She had taken advantage of her time being forced to serve Hreinn to ensure he was completely drunk. To the extent that he had passed out from the drink; leaving her mostly untouched for the night, at least where it counted. Although fitful, she was finally able to sleep, not having to deal with the pain that came from his treatment of her.

The following morning, Hreinn awoke; feeling the effects of his drinking from the night before.

'_Urgh, I always hate the morning after.' _He thought. _'Still, no matter, I still have that whore and she's all mine, every night.'_

He straightened up, grinning at the chained naked woman lying below him. She was also awake and looking at him nervously.

He laughed. "Well, looks like once again I've claimed you…I wonder what Bjorn would say."

Porunn tensed; it seemed he believed he had raped her again last night. However the suggestive nature of his comment made her realize; he knew, Hreinn know of her relationship with Bjorn. By this point Hreinn was dressed and was about to leave.

"The boys will come and get you ready soon; I want you ready to serve me again." He was saying. "Now, excuse me, I have to pay a visit to your lover."

With that he left the room, grinning to himself.

* * *

End of chapter, well, things are getting more difficult for those in Kattegat, now Hreinn's got a free hand to run things. Read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Vikings: Harsh Lesson**

Chapter 8 of my Vikings story, enjoy, a brief break from the torment at Kattegat.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vikings belongs to History Channel.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The boats sailed closer to the shore; they had almost arrived at their destination, prepared to raid once more. Ragnar stood at the prow of the boat he was on, eyes narrowed as he surveyed the shore. Something did not sit well with him, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

'_This is a different land, it is still England, just another part of it, at least, that's what it seems.' _He thought to himself. _'Yet I cannot shake the feeling that something is waiting for us there.'_

Even as he thought this, his eyes swept over the empty shoreline they were coming to. It didn't make sense to him, suddenly his senses were alert, danger was near. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. Atop two cliffs, on either side of the shore were large wooden towers, with two more located further inland.

Ragnar silently cursed. _'Watchtowers; they've seen us; they know we're coming. There must be an ambush.'_

He turned and spoke to those on his boat.

"We have to be ready, send warnings to the others, we're sailing into a trap." He informed them urgently.

Almost immediately they began to gather their weapons and shields, they moved the boat close to as many of the others as they could, passing warnings along. This allowed the others to do the same. By the time the Vikings came ashore, they were all armed and ready, waiting for an attack.

They stood, watchful, all standing ready to fall into formation at a moment's notice. King Horik was standing next to Ragnar and spoke quietly to him.

"You're sure of this Ragnar, you're positive this is a trap?" He asked carefully.

Ragnar, not taking his eyes off his surroundings replied. "I know a trap when I see it. I wish I'd spotted it sooner."

Sure enough, no sooner than he had said those words, a storm of arrows suddenly flew into the sky.

"Shields!" Ragnar bellowed.

The Vikings immediately adopted their shield wall, ready to defend from the arrows. Soon the arrow storm passed and Ragnar chanced a look out between the shields. The archers were led by scouts who originally had been in the watchtowers, with them was a moderately sized group of men at arms. As these men charged, the archers prepared to fire again. Ragnar saw their plan and reaffirmed their position.

"Hold fast, endure the arrows and prepare for the attack." He told them.

They heard the arrows again and soon they were hitting off their shields. The moment the arrows ended, the men at arms slammed into them. But the Vikings had braced for impact and the shield wall remained firm. Soon both sides began to push, attempting to overpower the other.

Defended by their shields, the Vikings were able to employ single attacks with their weapons, over the shields, onto the heads of some of their attackers. Through this they eventually began to claim the upper hand.

Unable to attack for fear of hitting their own men, the archers could only watch the struggle. That was before the Vikings archers began picking them off. At the same time the Shield Wall surged forwards and soon the battle became a massacre.

With incredible, brutal efficiency, the Vikings slaughtered their enemies, cutting down the men at arms and advancing on the pinned down archers. Before long those men were slaughtered too and the Vikings had claimed the area.

Ragnar looked around, just off the shore was a decently sheltered spot, very defensible, a good place to camp and wait and plan their next move.

"I say we wait here, prepare ourselves." He said. "I want those watchtowers torn down. We don't need more scouts coming in the middle of the night and climbing them. I'd rather not have our every move scrutinized."

Several of his men hastened to obey, while everybody else got to work setting up their camp. That night, everything was set, the watchtowers destroyed. Ragnar sat, enjoying a drink with King Horik.

"A fine victory today." King Horik remarked. "A good sign for things to come I say."

Ragnar took a swig of his drink. "I wouldn't get ahead of ourselves, King Horik, the fact they were waiting for us tells me this will be an uphill battle."

King Horik simply laughed. "The best kind."

Ragnar couldn't help himself, he laughed too.

Later, he returned to the part of the camp where his men were.

"Everyone, gather round." He said, getting their attention. "We need to start making plans."

Once he had their attention he spoke. "We have not been here before, we need to be careful, keep an eye on the lay of the land. Determine what there is for us to take; what we are up against."

The others murmured their agreement to this and finally Ragnar smiled.

"Once we have done that, we will attack and we will claim our treasures."

That drew a cheer from the men and they all loudly voiced their approval. King Horik was delivering a similar speech to his men and they were also cheering. After this, while many of the men were preparing to sleep; Ragnar found himself with company.

"A rousing speech, you always know how to excite everyone." Floki remarked with a grin.

Ragnar laughed lightly. "It's a gift I suppose."

Floki nodded slowly but then quickly became serious. "Ragnar I must warn you. I don't like the way things are, we may be friends and allies now. But that's just because we are useful and you know that."

Ragnar narrowed his eyes, considering Floki's words.

"I will speak plainly; I feel we should be prepared for anything, after all. I don't trust King Horik." The boat builder continued; his words whispered and tense.

Yet Ragnar's reply was calm and simple. "Neither do I."

Floki seemed satisfied with that and soon things were settled for the night, ready for the raid to begin the following day. Although Ragnar's sleep was troubled and he felt it had nothing to do with his distrust of King Horik.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Vikings: Harsh Lesson**

Chapter 9 of my Vikings story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked him :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vikings belongs to History Channel.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

It was becoming almost routine now for Bjorn; he was chained up in his cell, having only eaten whatever meagre food was sent his way. Any moment now the door would open and he would be dragged up to fight again. He had barely recovered from the last time, his body was screaming in protest at the slightest movement.

He was covered in bruises of varying degrees, cuts and other injuries. He was forced to fight with his bare hands the whole time, but now his opponents had weapons.

'_All the while, that scum Hreinn writes everything down.' _He thought angrily. _'As if this whole thing were just some game.'_

He tugged at the chains holding him to the wall, ignoring the pain glaring up in his body. But it was hopeless, they wouldn't give. He stopped struggled and instead began thinking about what he knew so far. He had no doubt now Hreinn was the elder son of Alfgeir.

The one who was marred by arrogance and impatience; if he could only use that against him. He also recalled the rumours he had heard about Hreinn; regarding his marriage status.

It was whispered that his wife died in mysterious circumstances after presenting Hreinn with their first child, a daughter. The baby girl also vanished mysteriously shortly afterwards; all of which fit into Hreinn's obvious views of women as disposable pleasures.

Bjorn was pulled from his thoughts by the door opening. He tensed, waiting for it to begin. But to his surprise, only Hreinn entered the dungeon. Seeing Bjorn's surprise Hreinn grinned.

"Oh no, you've earned yourself a break Bjorn." He stated casually. "I'm just here to talk; there's more than one way to inflict pain after all."

Bjorn remained tense, wondering what Hreinn was talking about.

Finally Hreinn spoke again. "I can't believe you'd sully your father by falling in love with someone so beneath you."

Bjorn glared; knowing what Hreinn meant. "Don't…"

Hreinn laughed. "She's a slave, worthless, only good for fucking. I should know, the amount of times I've had her…"

Bjorn let out an enraged roar and tried to get at Hreinn, but the chains prevented that.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot, you haven't gone that far with her, have you." He mocked. "Well I've made sure she's nice and ready for you, if either of you even see each other again."

Bjorn snarled. "I will kill you for this, how dare you hurt her, force her into something she doesn't want!"

Hreinn scoffed. "Doesn't want, who cares what she wants, she's a slave, she does what is expected of her; that's all whores like her are good for."

Bjorn tugged at his chains again; drawing more laughter from Hreinn. Just then the door opened again and one of Hreinn's men entered.

"What?" Hreinn asked irritably.

The man quickly explained. "An army is approaching; they seem to be coming to attack us."

Hreinn cursed and immediately left; Bjorn allowed himself a small amount of hope; maybe rescue was just around the corner.

* * *

Hreinn quickly joined his men just outside the Earl's great hall. He could see the army approaching from a distance.

"How long until they arrive?" He asked casually.

One of his men replied. "They'll be hear by sundown."

Hreinn nodded. "Good; then we have time, prepare everything, the usual welcome, also, let's put Kattegat's defences to use ourselves."

So the army got hard at work, preparing themselves as they laid out the trap for their unwelcome guests. Sure enough, at sundown, the army approached Kattegat; weapons at the ready. Just within they saw Hreinn and a handful of his men, all stationed with their weapons and shields ready. Suspicious of the light resistance, they approached cautiously.

But, as nothing happened they took the chance and charged. Then it all happened at once. Ropes which had been hidden with dirt were pulled up sharply; tripping several members of the army; others fell into pits that had been dug and were promptly killed by the sharpened wooden stakes at the bottom.

Hreinn's other men came out and ambushed the army from both sides, with Hreinn and the men with him also attacking. The leader of the army, visible due to the distinctive clothing they were wearing, was soon tripped by one of the ropes.

Taking advantage of this, the men who used the trap got to work binding their victim. Soon the demoralized army fled and Hreinn relished his victory along with his men.

In the midst of their little celebration, Hreinn turned his attention to the leader of the attackers.

"Well now, here's a well-known face." He remarked with a grin.

The men laughed and the woman glared up at him, struggling against her bonds.

She snarled and spat at him. "I'm sure you're proud of yourself, worthless snake."

Hreinn just shook his head. "That isn't very fitting behaviour for a woman, Lagertha."

The shieldmaiden started as he uttered her name.

"Oh yes, I know all about you; who doesn't." He remarked gleefully. "I think we could benefit from this; take her to dungeons…I'll need to speak to her son, let him know what's at stake now."

Lagertha growled, struggling as the men began to drag her off. "You will pay for this with your life; trust me, the Gods will see it done. What you have done to me, to Bjorn, to all of us."

Hreinn merely laughed her remarks off and followed the men taking her down to the dungeons. Bjorn heard the footsteps and looked up hopefully. But that slim hope faded as he heard one of the other doors opening and the sounds of struggles. The attacking army had been defeated, one of them had been imprisoned. He was still trapped and now, so were they.

The door to his cell opened and he looked up, glaring at Hreinn as he entered.

"Well, that was a bracing fight. If you could have seen it Bjorn." He stated with glee. "We even captured the Earl leading the army. An Earl…Ingstad."

Bjorn froze, icy fear gripping him as he recognized the name. The name his mother used when dealing with her political rivals and allies. They had captured his mother.

Hreinn laughed. "I thought you'd recognize the name, although she's better known as Lagertha. How ironic, what fun this will be. I now have more notes to make for father."

With that he left, still laughing. Bjorn grit his teeth, this was growing worse; not only did he have Porunn to worry about, but now his mother too. He turned his head to the wall on his left; that was the only thing dividing him from his mother, that wall.

He wondered if she knew that he was only on the other side of it. He shook his head, he had to stay strong, he couldn't give into despair, not now. Not with so much at stake.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Vikings: Harsh Lesson**

Chapter 10 of my Vikings story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's pretty bad, even Lagertha's been caught now.  
Wolgfirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vikings belongs to History channel.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Aslaug remained huddled as close to the wall as possible. Rollo had taken her and the boys to what had once been the farm Ragnar had lived at, before becoming Earl. Despite the damage that had been done to it, damage which was never repaired or rebuilt, many buildings still, mostly, stood. She sat with Sigurd in her arms, Ubbe and Hvitserk sitting at her feet. They were waiting for Rollo to return with more food.

"I don't like it here Mother." Ubbe said suddenly. "It makes me nervous."

Aslaug smiled gently, smoothing his hair. Hvitserk looked around at their surroundings, his brow furrowed.

"Everything's all falling apart, what is this place?" He asked.

Aslaug explained. "This is where your father used to live, before he became Earl. Back then, it wasn't like this. It was attacked by the previous Earl and reduced to this. Since your father killed the previous Earl and took his place not long after that…It was never repaired or rebuilt."

The boys looked around in wonder now, realizing the history of the half-collapsed building they were sheltering in. Finally, Hvitserk broke the silence.

"I'm hungry."

Aslaug nodded gently. "Uncle Rollo will be back with more food soon; I'm sure of it."

Even as she said the words she heard the footsteps, so did the boys. But they all noticed that it wasn't Rollo's familiar heavy tread, but someone else entirely.

Aslaug stood with difficulty, holding Sigurd close and trying to shield Ubbe and Hvitserk. The footsteps were drawing closer and closer then suddenly they stopped; there was a short help and then sounds of a scuffle. Anxiously, Aslaug hurried to see what was happening, the boys right behind her.

They saw Rollo, he had seen the person approaching too and had ambushed him. They were struggling on the ground; finally Rollo had the man pinned, a sword at his neck. It was then everyone froze; for they recognized the man lying on the ground.

"Rollo, please, it's me." He gasped.

Rollo growled and shook his head, letting the man go and standing up. "Are you crazy, I could have killed you, priest."

Athelstan brushed himself off, sighing. "I am aware of that; I had to take the risk however."

"What are you doing here?" Aslaug asked at last. "I thought you were in Kattegat, when it fell to Jarl Alfgeir?"

Athelstan nodded. "I was; but it is now in his son's hands. His son isn't as careful as he is; I was able to get away…just. I came because I was looking for you all."

Rollo shared a look with Aslaug who nodded and finally they all headed inside, out of sight; Rollo retrieving the food he had gathered for them. Aslaug sincerely hoped that Athelstan's sudden appearance here would help them.

Once out of sight and seated with the others Athelstan explained.

"Our only hope to expel the invaders from Kattegat is for Ragnar to return." He paused and revealed. "I'm afraid Lagertha tried and failed, she is being held captive too."

That shocked both of them; yet there was worse news to come.

Athelstan continued. "I'm afraid however, if Ragnar tries to return, and goes to the harbour, he will fall into the trap that has been set. No boat nor man will survive it."

Rollo growled. "We have to find some other way then, we can't let Ragnar walk into this trap."

"I've thought of that; we need some means to head off Ragnar's ships, intercept them before they come to the harbour." Athelstan explained. "We need to find some way of getting a boat, once we have a boat, we'll have a chance to do so."

Aslaug shook her head. "That's a lot to hinge things on, where are we going to get a boat?"

It was then she saw Rollo smile; as if he knew just where to go. He beckoned them to follow him and they did, he led them away from Ragnar's farm; for some distance. Aslaug was worried about the boys tiring, but they didn't complain; in fact they seemed intent, hopeful even.

They soon got their answer when they arrived at Floki's house; for there, sure enough, was a boat. It was small enough that it would only require Athelstan and Rollo to make it move, yet large enough for it to hold them all. They immediately hurried forwards, seeing this as their one chance, their last hope.

* * *

Lagertha silently cursed. She had heard what had happened at Kattegat and sought to liberate it; only for this to happen. Now she was trapped in the dungeon of what had once been her home; forced to listen as her son was taken away for some kind of torture.

She knew it was Bjorn; her captor had all but rubbed her face in that fact. She also had heard about Porunn, the girl Bjorn loved, she was held captive too. The 'new Earl' had gloated several times to Bjorn about how he had bedded her; infuriating her son to no end.

'_This man is a monster, without remorse, without mercy.' _She thought to herself. _'He deserves nothing but death; but how…he's prepared for everything. He defeated me, repelled my armies; he has control here. He's even ensured that should Ragnar return, he'll be killed.'_

She was jolted from her thoughts by the sounds of Bjorn being dragged back to his cell. She waited tensely until finally all was quite again. Despite the strain it put on the chains, particularly the one around her neck, she moved close to the wall that separated her from her son.

"Bjorn…" She said softly.

There was a pause before she heard his laboured reply. "Mother…you…"

She quickly spoke. "I'm alright, I'm more worried about you."

"I'll…survive. But mother, he, Porunn, I can't just…" Bjorn replied; fighting for breath.

"Bjorn, you have to stay calm." She told him; almost trying to reassure herself just as much. "We will get through this, all of us. I'm sure of it. We just need to stay strong."

Bjorn did not reply, but Lagertha did not doubt he had heard her and took her words to heart.

* * *

There was much talking, celebrating, cheering from those in the boats. They had acquired a good haul from their raids into the two villages they had found. Amongst the treasures was a unique golden drinking horn, with a carved dragon astride it. This was now in King Horik's hands.

Yet despite all the joy and happiness around him, Ragnar did not smile. He stood at the prow of his ship; looking into the distance. He couldn't shake the feeling that something very wrong was happening. He had a strange premonition that all was not well.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Vikings: Harsh Lesson**

Chapter 11 of my Vikings story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them both :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vikings belongs to History Channel.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Laughter erupted around the hall as Bjorn hit the ground. He tried to force himself back to his feet, ready to fight off his three attackers. Watching all this was Hreinn, lounging in the Earl's throne, Porunn forced to sit on his lap as he groped her. He was clearly enjoying himself, as were his men.

There had been several deaths of the people in Kattegat that had tried to escape or defy their new rulers. Several young women had their virtue ruined by the men and some had even been killed. Yet all this fitting in with what Hreinn enjoyed most; after all, he viewed women as disposable pleasures, meant for only one thing.

'_My wife failed to deliver that, so I had to teach her a lesson.' _He recalled with a grin. _'Who knows, maybe Porunn here will succeed where she could not.'_

He relished the chance to find out, before being pulled from his thoughts by the doors opening. The man circled the 'arena', where Bjorn had finally killed one of his opponents, and approached Hreinn

"A group of men are approaching, my Earl." He said. "They bear the marks of your father"

Hreinn nodded slowly, he hadn't sent word to his father requesting more men. So he was curious why these men were here. He gave orders for the fight to be stopped. Bjorn was pulled back and kept still, Porunn sent to fetch more food and drink. Hreinn straightened up and waited for these men to arrive.

The doors opened and the reasonably sized group entered the hall. Hreinn's grip on the arms of the throne tightened slightly; he recognized the man at the front of the group.

He was relatively young, with stubble coating his lower face, he refused to grow a full beard. His hair was dark brown, short and curled, his eyes were a cold piercing blue and he had rather pale skin and prominent ears. Bjorn also noticed the man had the same calculating gaze that Alfgeir and Hreinn had.

"What an unexpected surprise, Steini." Hreinn remarked darkly towards his brother.

Steini nodded his head slightly. "I am here on father's instructions, brother. To check on your progress, regarding your hunt for Princess Aslaug."

Hreinn fought to keep his face neutral as he replied. "Father need not worry; true I have not found her…yet. But I have people looking, scouting parties search for her daily."

"Oh, really." Steini replied in a tone that unsettled his older brother. "I find that hard to believe."

Hreinn stood sharply; glaring. "You dare question me, I…"

"Goran." Steini said suddenly. "Tell me what you say, when you led our scouting party this very morning."

All eyes turned to the young man who stepped forwards; Hreinn narrowed his eyes in intense dislike at the young man. Another familiar and unwelcome face.

Goran was young, no older than twenty, perhaps not even that. He had no beard, his hair was blonde and thick typically hanging down to his shoulders. He had light brown eyes and noticeable tattoos, one on his left hand and one on the left side of his neck.

While he had never seen them before, Bjorn knew what they were, Porunn had told him of them. Slave brands, some slaves were really unlucky and ended up with these. But despite the brands, Goran was bearing arms and did not have the downcast eyes and shuffling gait of a slave.

It was then Bjorn realized another brand had been placed over the slave ones, cancelling them out. Goran had been a slave, yet was now a free man.

Goran began to speak. "I led our scouting group, while scouting, we found tracks, days old, belonging to a woman and two children. These were later joined by a man's tracks. We have reason to believe these tracks belong to Princess Aslaug and her children, we have to figure out who the man might be."

Bjorn felt a spark of hope at that; he knew who the man was. He realized now that his step-mother and half-brother's were safe, his Uncle Rollo had found them.

"However, we saw no signs, of any…other scouting groups, old or recent." Goran continued.

Hreinn glared at him but said nothing. He knew Steini would jump to Goran's defence, despite the boy speaking out of turn against his betters.

Steini shook his head. "I'm disappointed brother, you've sunk yourself in dissipation; ignoring father's orders."

"She is a woman, she is hardly a threat." Hreinn shot back.

"All the same, she is still important, father ordered you to catch her." Steini countered. "Have you at least followed his other orders?"

Hreinn smirked at that. "But of course; that's what we're in the middle of right here, if you must know. I have the notes here."

Steini nodded as if accepting this; he then gave orders to his men and they joined Hreinn and his men as the fight in the 'arena's started back up again.

While fighting Bjorn noted to himself the obvious contention between the brothers. He wondered if there was some way that could be used against them. But he never had the chance, he was taken back to his cell as Hreinn and his brother, along with all their men began feasting.

During the feast Steini turned his gaze to Porunn, humiliated at once more being forced to serve half-naked. She tensed but noticed something odd, there was no lust in his eyes, no signs a man usually showed when viewing a woman in a state of undress.

"So this is the woman you've claimed." Steini remarked blandly. "The one who distracted you from your duty?"

Hreinn glared; it was clear to all that a potential storm was brewing.

However with supreme effort, Hreinn controlled himself. He gave orders to one of the men who left. He then turned to his younger brother.

"I'd advise you watch what you say Steini. I am Earl of Kattegat, you are under my authority here." He snarled. "But at least I can bed a woman, have you still not done so?"

Hreinn was pleased to see his brother looked uncomfortable at his words. He decided to press deeper.

He spoke, even as Lagertha was dragged, chained up, into the hall. "I thought so; still haven't overcome your 'issue' have you. Perhaps you need an older woman, to teach you how pleasurable it can be. I'd gladly give you this one."

He gestured to Lagertha and laughed to see his brother's stormy glare. His own men laughed too; however all laughter died when Steini spoke again.

"Joke all you like brother; at least I have the knowledge of being father's favourite."

Hreinn's glare was back; as was his anger. It was sadly true what Steini had said; despite his 'affliction', Steini was viewed as the favourable son by their father. This meant Hreinn faced the prospect of being passed over as his father's heir.

He shook his head and snarled again. "You keep telling yourself that, it won't happen."

Steini merely shrugged and carried on eating; the tension between the brothers preventing any further laughter at either ones expense.

* * *

Later in the night, with Hreinn already retired for the night, Lagertha returned to her cell and others heading for bed, Steini decides to go to bed too. He begins to make his way to the guest chambers set aside for him.

When he entered he found he is not alone. Standing there, clad in just his breeches, looking extremely innocent and calm, was Goran.

"Ah, there you are, I hope you don't mind me coming here unannounced like this." Goran remarked, smiling at him.

Steini did not reply right away, instead taking in the sight before him.

Before he had been freed, Goran had been a slave to his family and was treated brutally, especially by Hreinn. The scars of old lashes still covered his torso and back. He also possessed a nasty looking burn over his right ribs.

Then Goran's words registered and Steini glared. He stepped forwards, seized Goran's wrists and pinned him to the bed, pinning his wrists above his head.

"You have the audacity…" He growled.

Goran just nodded and Steini's expression changed. He leaned in and claimed Goran's lips with his own, drawing a moan from the Slavic boy as he reciprocated in kind.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, we are now introduced to Jarl Alfgeir's younger son, Steini and the family's former slave turned loyal solider Goran, who happens to be Steini's lover. Like Alfgeir and Steini, both are based on actors for their appearances; here they are:

Steini: Iwan Rheon  
Goran: Eros Vlahos

Look them up if you like, to get an idea of their exact appearances.


	12. Chapter 12

**Vikings: Harsh Lesson**

Chapter 12 of my Vikings story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and liked them :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked those parts and of course, the introduction.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vikings belongs to History Channel.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The following day Hreinn was in a foul mood. Thanks to his brother's words the day before, this morning he was forced to send out a hunting party for those that had escaped. His only consolation was that Steini sent out his own hunting party too, being led by Goran.

'_Good, now I don't have to look at that filth.' _Hreinn thought bitterly. _'One less annoyance to put up with.'_

He loathed that boy, whom he saw as no more than a slave, deluded into believing he was free and was therefore above his station. Hreinn had no proof, but he was certain that Goran and his brother had been coupling last night. Out of all the things he hated about Goran; that was the worst.

Hreinn suppressed a growl at the thought. _'Bad enough he acts as if he's got freedom he deserves…But to corrupt my brother like that, turn him away from women, it's unforgivable.'_

Hreinn was certain that, without Goran's interference, Steini would have married by now and more than likely had children. Yet sadly, Steini's comments yesterday were true, he was their father's favourite. Therefore Hreinn could not do anything he wanted to do, in order to fix these problems. Their father wouldn't hear of it, what was more, he failed to see Hreinn's actions regarding his wife and daughter as being justified. Something which made Hreinn even angrier.

As such, he vented these frustrations the only way he could. He was once more torturing Bjorn; watching with satisfaction as the young man was thoroughly beaten. He had to admit, he was impressed by Bjorn's resilience, still being able to fight after all this. He glanced over at Steini who was taking the notes now.

Despite the satisfaction Hreinn got out of watching all this pain; he never developed the same fascination that his father had. Steini however did; that same strange gleam and intense expression on his face as their father wore when watching pain. It was at times like these that Hreinn, ironically, feared his younger brother. Adding to the irony was the fact that, at times like these, Hreinn feared his father in exactly the same way.

Finally however, Bjorn overcame his opponents once more; he spat a mouthful of blood and glared at Hreinn. Hreinn shook his head.

"A great effort, I see we're going to have to make things even harder." Was all he said.

He then signalled for Bjorn to be dragged away and his men did so. Around that point, the hunting parties also returned. Goran walked immediately up to Steini and spoke to him quietly. Hreinn watched, trying to see any sign or indication between them of their actions last night.

But he saw nothing; so instead he listened as both hunting parties revealed they were unable to find those they had been seeking. Hreinn grit his teeth, this was a tiresome waste; but Steini would insist on it, he had to get rid of his brother somehow.

He watched as Steini gathered up all the notes that had been made on Bjorn's tortures and suddenly, an idea occurred to him.

"So, do you think we have enough notes for father?" He asked casually.

Steini nodded. "Yes, I believe we do. Although any extras will surely be appreciated."

Hreinn agreed with that at least. "Leave that to me; now listen carefully. As your older brother and Earl of Kattegat…I order you to take these notes and return them to our father, at once."

He smiled, knowing that Steini couldn't possibly refuse an order like that. Yet something felt off, Steini merely smiled at him and bowed.

"As you wish, my Earl, I shall depart at once." He paused then added. "I do hope, in my absence, you won't forget to keep searching?"

Hreinn nodded and replied. "Of course not."

Seemingly satisfied, Steini nodded. "Very well then; Goran, make preparations at once."

Goran bowed and left the hall. Hreinn had a strange feeling that this was somehow backfiring on him. Shaking his head he stood and headed down to the dungeons; he stopped as he reached the cells he was looking for and listened.

He grinned at the foolishness of his captives, trying to keep each other's spirits up. He then approached and entered the cell, causing the conversation to stop.

He approached Lagertha who simply glared at him; refusing to move, to give him any satisfaction of seeing her struggling.

"I must apologize for being a poor host." He remarked with a grin. "I've left you trapped here, all alone. We'll have to find something for you to do after all."

He grinned at that, already the thoughts were going through his head. So many choices; none of them pleasant for her. It didn't help her that Lagertha reminded Hreinn of his late wife, the only differences being hair colour and the fact Lagertha was strong and could fight.

He was jolted out of his thoughts however by one of his men arriving and informing him of Steini's departure; yet the exact words revealed why Steini hadn't raised any protest.

A short while later Hreinn was sitting on his throne, fuming. Despite not having orders to do so, his brother had left, taking all those that came to Kattegat with him back home. This left Hreinn to continue things with just his own men. Their numbers had dwindled due to those that had died torturing Bjorn. It was then Porunn reappeared to serve him again; he allowed her to fill his cup and raised to his lips, then stopped.

'_Wait a minute, every night…How much do I drink every night, how much does she give me?' _He thought; he drank carefully. _'Suddenly it makes sense; well, two can play at that game bitch.'_

He put his cup down and lounged in his seat, thinking rapidly, formulating a plan.

* * *

They were nearly home, Ragnar noted as they continued to sail onwards. Yet still the strange feeling that something was wrong wouldn't leave him. He could hear the whispering behind him, see similar things happening in the other ships. The others were feeling the same, wondering the same things he was.

Then suddenly, he saw it, a lone ship, sailing towards them. His heart sped up as he recognized those on board. He shouted orders and his ship was steered around to meet the other ship. Soon they were alongside each other.

"Aslaug, what is going on?" He asked his wife, shocked to find her and the boys here; along with Rollo and Athelstan.

Aslaug shook her head sadly. "There's trouble, my love, Kattegat has been taken, a trap is waiting for you there; you cannot land there."

Suddenly, Ragnar's dark premonitions made sense to him now.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Vikings: Harsh Lesson**

Chapter 13 of my Vikings story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, especially those moments :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vikings belongs to History Channel.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Ragnar was silent, contemplating what had just been revealed to him. While he had been away, Jarl Alfgeir had struck, now Kattegat was in the hands of Alfgeir's eldest son. Bjorn and several other people of Kattegat were held captive, so too was Lagertha. It was a precarious situation; luckily it had been spared from getting worse.

Thanks to Aslaug and those with her, he had avoided leading his men into a trap which would have spelled his end. They had now docked their boats at the port outside Floki's house and had gathered on the shore. King Horik had wished to help them, but could not. He had been away from his homeland for too long, he had to return in order to ensure order was kept.

Ragnar carefully observed all those gathered with him. It had turned out to be fortuitous that Rollo had been left behind, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to protect Aslaug and the boys. Now however, was the time for planning, for action, it was time to prepare to take back his home. He thought of Bjorn and Lagertha, of all the people of Kattegat, all held prisoner, what they must be enduring.

It merely hardened his resolve, he would take Kattegat back and he would see to it that Jarl Alfgeir and his son, his family, all paid for what they had done.

There was a stony silence as the others all watched Ragnar. Finally, he lifted his gaze, observing them all carefully, before finally he spoke to them.

"We have no time for delays. We must plan at once, we need to reclaim Kattegat." He paused his anger clear to see. "We will not let these invaders get away with what they've done. They will pay dearly for harming our people, they will pay, in blood."

There were cheers of assent and some even brandished their weapons.

Ragnar continued. "We cannot just attack Kattegat as it is too well defended. We must find some other means to reclaim our home."

There were murmurs at this; but nobody seemed able to figure out what to say. That was, until Aslaug spoke.

"The passageway that I escaped through would bring us inside Kattegat." She explained. "The entrance is normally blocked but it could be moved aside; some of us could go that way and find some means to let the others in through the gates."

Ragnar smiled at that. "It is a sound plan; very well, that is what we shall do."

The others nodded in agreement and they began making their plans, determining who would go where and what they would do. They also settled on a time for their attack and soon they were ready.

* * *

Meanwhile, unaware of what was happening elsewhere, Hreinn, still furious at Porunn's trick, was seeking guidance. So he had come to meet the Seer. He fought to control his revulsion at the sight of the sightless old man; the man did not seem to react to Hreinn's presence however. Cautiously Hreinn sat down, glaring, waiting impatiently.

Then suddenly. "Impatience will do you no favours."

Hreinn started as the Seer spoke, the old man turned to face him, smiling lightly.

"What would you ask of me?" The Seer then inquired.

Hreinn sighed and then asked his question. "What is to happen to me; will I achieve the greatness I desire?"

The Seer laughed darkly. "Ah, so many have asked me that question; will you be like them, and deny the answers I give?"

"Why would I…?"

"Because they might not appeal to you." The Seer responded sharply. "You might hear something you don't like and try to deny it. I speak for the Gods, I speak what they allow me to speak, yet many do not like what the Gods say."

Hreinn shook his head. "Tell me, what do they say, about me?"

The Seer was silent for a long while, Hreinn thought he had fallen asleep.

But then he spoke. "You must beware, you walk a dark dangerous road. The animal we dare not name, for fear of summoning it, its namesake awaits it's unchaining. It seeks you, it seeks your blood."

Hreinn recoiled at that; shocked by this sudden proclamation. Suddenly uncertain, yet still definitely angry, he left, returning to the Earl's hall.

* * *

Porunn bit her lip to stifle any sharp reply she planned to make. She had been lucky so far, her plan had worked and she hadn't been claimed by Hreinn after that first night. She just had to hold on and pray it continued to do so, until they were rescued. She was certain of that, they would be saved, there was still hope for them.

The men once more chained her down on the bed; she didn't fight it anymore; she knew they were much stronger than her after all. They left and she began preparing herself for Hreinn's return; she had carried out her usual plan, getting him drunk and plying him with more and more.

It had worked all this time, he came to the room so drunk he passed out before he could even touch her.

The door opened and she tensed, Hreinn entered. She waited as he undressed, he soon climbed on top of her and then…seized her throat.

"Wha!?" She choked out, suddenly terrified.

It was then she saw, he wasn't drunk at all; he had discovered her ruse and had turned it against her.

He grinned. "That was quite clever what you did, but now you've been caught, I suppose I'll have to make you truly suffer for this."

Porunn tried to say something, but the fear was too strong, before she knew Hreinn began to claim her again, violently. Her world soon dissolved into tears and pain and she prayed for it to end.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Vikings: Harsh Lesson**

Chapter 14 of my Vikings story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, uh, you do realize she's chained to his bed and he's raping her right?  
Veridissima: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vikings belongs to History Channel.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

It was well into the night within Kattegat; Hreinn had promptly fallen asleep after claiming Porunn. Many of those who were meant to guard had drunk too much, and so were failing in their duties. Therefore they were unaware of the actions being taken against them. Unbeknownst to them, Ragnar was already leading a group of his men through the hidden tunnel. Soon they reached the blocked entrance and quickly began working to quietly remove it.

Before long they were successful and moved quietly into Kattegat; Ragnar shook his head.

'_I would never have imagined I would return home this way.' _He pondered quietly. _'How strange, the way things work out.'_

He quickly focused however as they had to move quickly but quietly and therefore had to keep their wits about them. As they moved through the Earl's hall, they found many of the guards sleeping. Some of them they killed silently, removing the bodies from sight, others they avoided.

However then they had to stop; up ahead, guarding the door that would lead them into the main hall, was a guard. Only this one was awake; they had no way to sneak up on him.

"Only one option." Ragnar whispered.

The others nodded and so, Ragnar broke cover and ran directly at the man. Taken aback by Ragnar's sudden appearance; the man was startled; to startled to cry out. He tried to draw his weapon, but Ragnar was faster and soon silenced the man permanently. Lowering the man's body down, out of sight; Ragnar signalled the others and they continued onwards.

They moved quietly through the deserted main hall and slipped outside. They continued to rely on stealth; none of those guarding outside were drunk. Finally they reached the gates where the rest of their men were waiting. Taking great care not to be seen; which meant sometimes stopping and hiding again, they opened the gates.

Still relying on the element of surprise, they gave no battle cries. But they acted swiftly and began cutting down those that served Hreinn outside. Soon the outside was back under control, now it was time for them to retake the interior. They rallied and began their attack.

* * *

Hreinn was startled into wakefulness by the sudden noise; Porunn also started; lying fearfully, yet allowing herself some hope. Hreinn was rapidly getting dressed and, once dressed, he approached the door. He opened it and looked out.

"What is going on?" He snarled.

He soon got his answer when one of his men arrived. "Ragnar and his men have returned, they somehow avoided the trap; they're attacking."

Hreinn cursed and, in his rage, killed the man before turning back to Porunn.

He glared at her and she froze. "They will not take me, I will escape this. You will ensure that my dear, you will also be coming with me. Now, you better behave while I get you ready; otherwise you'll be in serious trouble."

The threat was not an idle one and she could only wait and pray.

* * *

Bjorn had lost all track of time; he had no idea how long had passed. Yet it had been some time since he had been brought to fight. Things were quiet, apart from his breathing; he couldn't hear his mother in the next cell. He just hoped that she was still alright; that they would survive this.

Suddenly he heard it; the sound of weapons clashing, yelling, cries of pain and death.

'_What, what's going on, is, could it be…?' _He wondered hopefully.

The sounds of fighting continued until finally it went silent. Following that the door to his cell opened and he smiled.

"Bjorn!" Rollo cried out when he saw him.

Bjorn grinned. "You all took your time."

Laughing at Bjorn's statement Rollo quickly got him unchained. They left the cell, Bjorn trying to resist the pain. As he left he saw Athelstan had freed his mother.

Lagertha smiled in relief. "Bjorn, thank the Gods."

Rollo nodded. "We better hurry, we're not finished yet."

They nodded and, both verifying they were both alright; despite Bjorn's obvious pain from his injuries, they headed back up to the main hall. By now, apart from Hreinn and those of his men who had been captured, all the invaders were dead. They had more or less retaken Kattegat, now there was just the matter of dealing with Hreinn.

They waited, after all, they knew Hreinn was now aware of the attack and was trapped. Finally he emerged; Bjorn growled and had to be restrained, for he had emerged holding Porunn. She was naked, chained up and had been gagged, even despite all this, all the humiliation she had to endure, the injuries she had sustained, her eyes remained defiant.

Hreinn was using her almost like a shield, as well as holding a dagger to her throat. There were growls from the other Vikings for his actions, viewing them as cowardly.

"Well, you've certainly made a mess of things Ragnar Lothbrok." Hreinn growled. "But as you can see, I still hold a means to bargain. Unless you plan on letting this girl die, you will let me go."

This drew more muttering and even sounds of consternation. Bjorn growled, unable to believe the actions of this man; his anger building but still he was powerless. He could risk anything that would hurt Porunn. Hreinn smirked; he knew he had the edge, he knew the girl was treasured; they wouldn't dare let her be harmed.

Suddenly, as he relished his triumph, something suddenly slipped past him, knocking him off balance. When he recovered he saw what had happened and fear gripped him in its icy grasp. Floki had used his speed and cunning to slip under Hreinn's guard, get Porunn out of his hands and, unchaining her and removing her gag, he led her over to where Helga was waiting.

Helga quickly covered Porunn with a pelt, sparing her further humiliation; she was now safe. Hreinn looked around desperately; the tables had turned; now he was trapped and he had no way out of it.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Vikings: Harsh Lesson**

Chapter 15 of my Vikings story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yup, they're all saved. Yeah well, read on and see what happens.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vikings belongs to History Channel.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Hreinn was backed into a corner in every sense of the word. He had lost his only means of bargaining his way out; now he was hopelessly outnumbered and trapped by the very irate people whom he had taken Kattegat from. Now free and her nakedness covered, Porunn's fear had also disappeared.

She stood, glaring at him, somehow able to recover and maintain her dignity, despite the fact the only thing covering her was a pelt. Hreinn instinctively tried to step back, as Ragnar advanced on him, but the wall stopped him.

"So, look what your arrogance has brought you, nothing but defeat." Ragnar remarked. "You have despoiled Kattegat, harmed my people; humiliated so many. You took what was not yours."

Hreinn hated to admit it, but his fear was real. He couldn't understand how Ragnar could be so angry, enraged, yet remain in such complete control.

Ragnar then continued. "You deserve only death for your crimes. You can try and fight, show us all how cowardly you are in the face of death. If however you are not, if you face death bravely, then _perhaps_ Valhalla will welcome you."

"Wait!" A cry came from behind Ragnar.

All eyes turned in surprise and saw it was Bjorn who had spoken.

"You would just kill him father, give him the easy way out?" He asked before making his challenge. "I would not, he has insulted us all; I would answer this insult for what he has done to me, to those close to me. I challenge him, to a duel to the death."

Silence followed Bjorn's proclamation as his words sunk in.

Ragnar grew concerned, Bjorn was well within his rights to make such a challenge. He also knew Bjorn was a strong warrior; but they had to consider his injuries, the treatment he had received at Hreinn's orders.

"You are certain this is what you want Bjorn?" Ragnar asked, cautiously.

Bjorn nodded, not taking his eyes off Hreinn, his anger clear to see.

Ragnar nodded. "Then so be it."

With that two men grabbed Hreinn and everybody began to move outside. As they walked Lagertha spoke with Ragnar.

"Are you sure this is wise; Bjorn is in a terrible condition?"

Ragnar sighed. "I know but, nothing will dissuade him; we must put our trust in the Gods."

Lagertha nodded slowly, still worried. Soon the people of Kattegat had formed an arena in the large square before the Earl's Hall. Ragnar stood with Aslaug and the boys, Rollo, Lagertha, Athelstan, Floki, Helga and Porunn all stood with them.

Also being made to watch were Hreinn's captured men; held by Ragnar's strongest warriors. In the middle of the circle, Bjorn and Hreinn stood, both had been given shields and axes to wield in battle. Hreinn could feel his old confidence returning.

'_He is in no condition to fight; I can win this easily, but then what?'_ He wondered before asking. "What are the terms of this duel?"

Bjorn glared before announcing. "It is a duel to the death, therefore there is only one way it can end. If you win however…You will be free to return to your father."

That drew some angry murmurs but Hreinn accepted this and the duel began.

His overconfidence returning, Hreinn made the first move, attempting to directly attack Bjorn's head. Bjorn blocked with the shield and countered, Hreinn blocked his attack however. They broke apart and began cautiously circling each other. After this brief moment, neither able to find an opening, they decided to simply make one.

They both struck out to attack again; the fighting went back and forth; weapons clashing, hitting shields but neither gained the advantage. Those gathered were loving the spectacle, cheering and yelling as the fighters continued to attack each other. Ragnar watched with narrowed eyes; it was clear every move Bjorn made pained him.

Yet still he fought on, his anger eclipsing his agony; his rage making him disregard his own suffering.

'_It is not for himself he fights; despite what he says.' _Ragnar noted; considering what he knew. _'It is his anger at the treatment of that girl, Porunn. That is what drives him, but will it be enough?'_

That wasn't Ragnar's only fear however, he was also worried that Bjorn's rage might push him too far. For this to be seen as honourable, it had to be a clean death. Bjorn's rage might just prevent that; that also was a worry for Ragnar. Suddenly everything changed with one fatal move.

Bjorn had acted quickly, using his shield as a weapon and his axe as a shield. As such he struck a winding blow to Hreinn followed by an attack with his axe. Hreinn roared in pain, dropping his shield and falling to his knees, the arm holding the axe falling separately, having been severed by Bjorn's attack.

Bjorn growled, glaring down as Hreinn looked up at him, trying and failing to form words.

"Bjorn." Ragnar called out warningly.

Bjorn then spoke, rage etched into every word. "I should eviscerate you, cut off all your limbs and let you die a slow painful horrible death…"

Ragnar tensed. "Bjorn!"

"It is all you deserve for how you have treated all of us; for your actions." Bjorn continued as he raised his axe again.

"Bjorn!"

However Ragnar's worries faded with Bjorn's next words.

"But that's what you would have done…I am not you."

With that he used his axe to cleanly remove Hreinn's head and the body hit the ground. Bjorn staggered back, catching his breath as, on Ragnar's orders, all but one of Hreinn's men were executed on the spot. The surviving man looked around, shocked and even afraid. Ragnar approaching him as the others were all cheering Bjorn's victory.

"You are to return to your master, tell Jarl Alfgeir I have a message for him. "Ragnar explained. "Tell him, that I am coming for him; that he will pay for everything that has happened here."

The man nodded and was released and dragged out of Kattegat and thrown down, left to make his own way home. He ran off quickly while Ragnar sighed; there would be more battles to come, but for now, it was over.

* * *

End of chapter, just one more to go, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Chapter 16

**Vikings: Harsh Lesson**

Chapter 16 of my Vikings story, final chapter, a brief epilogue, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Yeah, he did, oh, I doubt they'll have to consider it. Remember what Ragnar said, Ragnar plans to retaliate against Alfgeir anyway, so yeah, it's war.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vikings belongs to History Channel.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Ragnar turned and smiled at his eldest son as the crowd stepped back. Bjorn looked back at his father and managed a light smile; despite everything, despite the injuries, the pain, he was clearly happy.

"You did well Bjorn." Ragnar stated. "Now, I think you should have those injuries seen too…along with everybody else who has been injured."

Bjorn nodded, handing his axe and shield to the nearest person. As he began to make his way back to the hall, the others going that way too, his gaze fell on Porunn. She was taken to have her injurie checked over too; as well as having their worst fears confirmed or disproved. Bjorn shook his head; he couldn't deny it any longer and he didn't care who knew it. The look Porunn gave him as he approached told him she didn't care anymore either.

"Porunn, I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you." He said calmly. "But now this, I never once stopped thinking about you, fearing for you."

Porunn bit her lip. "Bjorn, do you...really?"

Bjorn smiled. "Yes."

With that he then kissed her; in front of all of Kattegat. There was no condemnation, no derisive comments; in fact instead there were cheers. Ragnar smirked and decided it was time for him to make his decision.

* * *

That night, Bjorn lay in bed; his injuries had been seen to and, for the most part, healed. He was relieved that finally, the nightmare was over. After so long in the dungeons; he had to admit, he'd never take for granted the luxury of his bed again. He heard the footsteps and slowly sat up as they drew closer. It wasn't long before the door opened; he smiled when it was Porunn who entered. She still looked quite pale and exhausted, but otherwise she too had healed.

"Porunn; what is it?" He asked, curious as to her presence.

She walked over until she was next to the bed; finally she smiled and explained.

"I have good news; they've just found out, that…monster Hreinn, failed to impregnate me."

Bjorn smiled too. "That's good, I'm glad."

She nodded. "Not only that; your father made his decision, I am a free woman now."

Bjorn grinned widely at that and, as Porunn sat on the edge of the bed, he embraced and kissed her again. When they parted Porunn's eyes were shining and she began to remove the dress she had been given. Wordlessly, completely understanding each other, Bjorn lay back down as Porunn then clambered into the bed. He pulled her body flush against his and she wrapped her arms around him. They kissed again, deeply, and drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
